Hidden Feelings
by Tianredis
Summary: An argument between Draco and Harry suddenly takes a turn and... Wait, how did the two of them end up in the wet grass at Hogwarts snogging? -This story will have a continuation, I just wanted to see what you people thought about it, first. Slash, Drarry.


A/N

/**_I'm gonna take this chapter and merge together with the other one, in the making, and make it a one-shot anyway. And you won't have to wait much longer. I just need to get_** **going_._**/

So, I first intended for this to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't help myself, and the first part ended up here. And yes, I know that the argument the two are having is really bad - but I've never really tried to write one before... and, I'm sorry. I'll get better at it. So, I hope you'll enjoy it!

_Secret Feelings_

From his place on the broomstick, quite close to the Black Lake, Harry could easily look down upon the restored Hogwarts. He let out a heavy sigh. To think that this had been a ruin, and a place of many deaths, just a few months ago was sickening. This was the place were Harry had fought and destroyed _Tom _Marvolo _Riddle, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-who... _ The one man to destroy so many innocent peoples life. Killed so many, muggles and wizards alike. It almost felt like a privilege to be the one to kill him. But still, Harry was devastated. Of course he was glad that that madman was gone and didn't have a chance to return, but Harry had lost so many. Friends, classmates, professors and even people he had thought to be evil he missed.

Harry was also impressed by how fast they had rebuilt the school. McGonagall did a great job as Headmistress, and her sternness had probably helped the ministry hurry a bit about rebuilding it.

Aside from Hogwarts (almost) being back to its old self, Harry and his friends lived on. Living the daily life as Hogwarts students, going to classes, getting ready for their final exam, being with friends... and still getting taunted by Malfoy and his little groupies. But it seemed Malfoy had changed, too. Most of the time Harry would see him sitting alone in the library reading various books. It almost reminded him of Hermione. But apparently he still had time to taunt and annoy Harry. When would he grow out of that?

Hermione and Ron had almost been inseparable after the war, and Ginny had been a lot clingier – for which Harry was NOT grateful. It was annoying and he sometimes really seemed a break away from her. They had tried to have sex a few times but, as weird as it was, especially for a boy of his age, Harry found it harder to use the staff in the bedroom than on the battleground. Especially with Ginny. He had no trouble when he was alone – thinking of Ginny doing things to him, but when it came to the real deal he just couldn't. It just felt... wrong. All that aside, he just couldn't help but feel like something was missing from his life.

He cleared his head by shaking it slightly. He took a deep breath and flew some rounds before silently landing on the wet grass. The weather wasn't nice, but it was autumn and already getting quite chilly outside. It was cloudy and grey, and most students chose to stay inside. _So what the heck is HE doing here?_ Harry thought as he looked up and saw Malfoy walking down towards the lake. He looked lonely and frustrated, and Harry had a spark of hope that he could get away before Malfoy noticed him. Unfortunately Malfoy saw him and decided to speak up.

"Oh what's the matter Potty? Came here to wank your sexual frustration away?" He asked in a mock voice. He suddenly looked a lot cockier than before and with a slight evil smirk on. Harry groaned in frustration. Did Ginny really have to talk to Parvati and Lavender about her problems? Everybody knew they were the school gossips and couldn't keep secrets for more than a few hours. Merlin, he hated girls.

"Just sod off Malfoy." Harry began walking back up to the castle, but Malfoy's next comment stopped him and he turned around.

"Uh, look at me, I'm Harry Potter, I have a small cock and I can't even get it up when I'm with my girlfriend." His voice became squeaky as he imitated Harry.

"Do you really have to be so immature, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he shrugged. Yes, that comment had kind of hurt, but it didn't really matter. It was just Malfoy.

"I'm not being immature, I'm just telling the truth, Potty." Malfoy sneered slightly "It seems no one else is brave enough to tell the truth to the golden Boy-Who-Lived. They all just adore you blindly. None of them really likes you, they're just with you to get some of your fame to rub off on them."

That was the last straw "What do YOU know about FRIENDS Malfoy? You don't even have friends!" and they got into a heated argument, insults flying back and forth, until Harry walked forward, throwing his broom onto the ground in frustration.

"Why do you have to be so bloody annoying Malfoy?!" Harry shouted. The next thing coming was not anticipated.

"It's just you and your damned beautiful green eyes!" Malfoy shouted, expression changing dramatically once he'd realised what he'd just said.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice small."What did you just say?" Malfoy must have panicked, because the next thing Harry knew, he was laying down in the wet grass his face aching from the fist he hadn't seen coming. Malfoy was on top of Harry, and fists kept coming down over him. It was a full fistfight, and with great strength Harry finally got the upper hand and flipped Malfoy over, placing him underneath, pinning his wrists down with his hands. Harry didn't want to fight with Malfoy, not right now, not ever. Harry looked down at Malfoy and into his grey eyes. Those eyes were deep and beautiful, a shade of grey that Harry had never seen before, something Harry had never noticed before.

A sudden force Harry had never felt before slowly pulled him closer to Malfoy until their foreheads were touching and he could feel Malfoy's hot breath on his lips. Harry had no idea about what he was doing but it seemed none of them really wanted to pull away or speak. Malfoy's breath hitched, and Harry had a sudden urge to kiss Malfoy. Slowly Harry brushed his own lips against Malfoy's, and Malfoy didn't even try to pull away. It was as if both of them were under some sort of spell. The kiss had left a tingling sensation and Harry couldn't help but want more. So he leaned down, once again pressing his own lips against Malfoy's, though with more force this time. Malfoy answered by pressing his own lips harder onto Harry's, moving his head slightly to the side, giving Harry better access to his lips. The aching from the fists and the wet grass didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the soft warm lips against his own. It didn't matter that these fantastic lips belonged to Malfoy, 'cause Harry couldn't have wanted it any other way. Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's short blonde hair – weirdly enough not filled with greasy hair products.

The kisses were sweet and short, but slowly grew more hungry and open. Suddenly Malfoy licked Harry's bottom lip, which made him gasp and granted Malfoy the entrance to Harry's mouth that he wanted.

Malfoy ran his hands over Harry's back in a soothing kind of way, almost like telling him that it was alright. Harry gave in and let their tongues have a battle for dominance, Malfoy obviously winning. The soothing hands on Harry's back disappeared and instead appeared on his chest. In a short moment of panic, Harry thought Malfoy was going to push him away, but instead Malfoy's hands creeped up under Harry's jumper. As the cold hands connected with Harry's warm skin Harry couldn't help but quietly moan.

Malfoy slowly flipped Harry over, making him the bottom. Their faces inches away from the others, they just looked at each other for a moment and Harry couldn't help but giggle and slowly Malfoy joined in too. This was just too weird, but Harry didn't want to stop. How the heck had they just gone from fist fighting to snogging?

Harry's train of thoughts stopped abruptly as Malfoy began placing small chaste kisses on his neck, slowly working his way op to Harry's ear. As Malfoy reached the ear, he slowly licked Harry's earlobe, making Harry gasp. Malfoy began biting gently, and let his free hand, the one not supporting him, slowly unzip Harry's jumper. Harry's own hands had seemingly gotten a life of their own, as they worked on the buttons on Malfoy's white shirt.

As the final button finally opened Harry's hand's roamed over Malfoy's naked chest.

"Potter." Malfoy growled – not in the way he used to. No, this was husky and seductive, something Harry had never heard from Malfoy before – but he decided that this sound was one of his new favourite sounds.

Malfoy suddenly stopped kissing Harry's neck and looked up.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry said in what he thought was a seductive tone. He pulled his head up and nibbled Malfoy's lower lip. Still not getting any response, Harry slowly turned his head around and saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing there staring at the two.

"H-Harry?" Ginny stammered out while Ron's face turned more and more green. Hermione just looked like she was calculating the chances of this happening.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny again. Harry pushed Malfoy away from him and tried to stammer an excuse out

"I-I, N-not what it looks like! He, uh, spiked my drink!" Malfoy couldn't help but roll his eyes at Harry's lame attempt and nonchalantly stood up, brushed himself of and began walking towards the castle. Of course, none of them could see his flaming red face as he tried to come up with a rational reason for why he had just snogged Potter – and why he had enjoyed it so _damn_ much!

All the while Harry ran over to his broom, laying abandoned a few metres from where he and Malfoy had just been... yeah, you know... and flew away. Ginny just stood dumbfounded.

"Merlin, what was _that_?" Ron asked Hermione as he staggered towards her.

"I literally have _no _idea Ron," answered Hermione looking quite amused. Ginny turned towards the couple and asked in a small voice

"Harry haven't drunk anything today, right?" Hermione just shook her head still looking amused.

"No Ginny, and Malfoy hasn't been near the Gryffindor table, either."

The next few days it was quite clear that Harry tried hard to avoid his two best friends and girlfriend. Of course, they would get him somehow but everytime they got him cornered he always managed to escape. Ginny was quite sad, seeing as her boyfriend had cheated on her... with another boy. But she decided to keep this to herself. Wouldn't want the whole school to know about this. The only one she confronted about her problem was Hermione.

"What do you reckon made him... you know… Snog Malfoy?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione with expectant eyes.

"I still have no idea, Ginny. But it all seems... right?" Hermione questioned looking back at Ginny with a 'sorry' look. "But, of course, I have no say in that. Maybe Harry really were put under a spell – though I doubt that Malfoy spiked his drink – Harry has some really lame excuses."

Ginny looked the tiniest bit relieved at that, shrugged and smiled at Hermione.

Harry was frustrated. And confused. And annoyed. After their little... accident Harry had found that his eyes often chose to travel in the direction of Malfoy. And everytime Harry would feel something weird and quickly look away again. He'd also caught Malfoy staring at him several times but he just tried to ignore it. That was harder than he'd anticipated.

At night Harry found himself having dreams about a certain blond – no redheads, not anymore.

And then there was his friends. Harry groaned and let his head drop down into his hands. He really couldn't come up with any good explanation to them and didn't want to face them, not right now anyway. And really, 'He spiked my drink'? What kind of lame excuse was that? He hadn't even had anything to drink that day. He should probably just tell them that Malfoy hit him with some weird spell. Though they would hardly believe that thinking about how much time he'd been trying to avoid them.

"HA! Got you!" Ginny said loudly as she grabbed his wrist. He tried to wriggle himself free but all in vain. That girl was strong.

"Okay, okay, you've got me." He said, defeated a hint of irritation in his voice. "What do you want?"

"An explanation, dear." She said coldly, glaring at him.

"I have no reason to explain anything to you." He snapped back. It seemed she just ignored this and continued her inspection.

"What did you do to Harry? He would've never done that – you must've hit him with some sort of spell." He cringed – should've seen this coming.

"I didn't do anything," "Liar." She shot back immediately. "Harry would never do that, Malfoy, and you know it. And you looked way too pleased with the situation that it could possibly be him putting you under a spell."

"What if I told you neither of us were under spells? Listen Weasley, I have no idea why we did what we did – we just did." Ginny's face had paled a little, but she quickly regained herself and her face turned a little redder.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't care if you SAY you didn't do it, I know you did." And with that she promptly walked away, going to find Harry.


End file.
